Concealment of RF equipment used in transmission antennas is desirable both for security and aesthetic reasons. Sometimes, such concealment is feasible within the antenna mast or pole itself. But when the antennas are mounted on existing structures, such as light or utility poles, the RF equipment will be visible unless shrouded by above-ground concealment structures, which can be readily breached. While underground concealment of RF equipment is optimal, it can render the equipment difficult to access for maintenance, repair and/or replacement.